pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Bengt
Bengt is Felix's pet fox in his Minecraft gameplay series, MINECRAFT EPIC. He was kidnapped from his mom along with his brother Ake by Pewds to bring back home. His brother, Ake, was killed on the way back by a wolf. He witnessed Sven and Sven's BF marriage. Biography Kidnapped by Pewds While on an epic adventure in a forest with Sven, Pewds found a family of foxes and decided to tame them... by stealing the two sleeping children. As Pewds approached them, they woke up and tried to run away, but Pewds successfully put a leash on both children and ran off with them, saying that he was their new mom since she wasn't coming with them. Pewds then named the two foxes Bengt and Åke. As they started heading to the mountains since the epic adventure wasn't done yet, they attacked a chicken. Pewds tried to stop them, but ultimately let them finish the job. After Åke briefly went lose and attacked more chickens, Pewds warned them to not hurt PeePee PooPoo, claiming he was innocent. Losing a brother Later, Pewds, Sven, Bengt, and Åke encountered some wild wolves. Åke freaked out and ended up running in front of one, where he was killed instantly. Bengt was so upset he didn't even move as another wolf moved in towards him, but luckily for him, Pewds killed him before he could attack. Pewds was then forced to kill the other wolf to protect Bengt while he mourned Åke. (Pewds admitted he didn't want to hurt them, but he had to protect Bengt.) Pewds then warned Bengt to behave or he would end up like his brother. Village in the forest After recovering from the loss of Åke, the trio encountered a village. As the sun went down, Pewds walked into a house with Bengt and Sven, saying he'll use it as a camp before he went to bed and slept. The next day, Pewds realized they still hadn't made it to the mountains. Bengt was constantly jumping around and stretching the leash, much to Pewds annoyance. The trio then left the village as they approached the mountains, with Pewds asking Bengt and Sven what kind of vibes they got from the village before they reached the top of a mountain just outside it. Almost taking a baby llama As they reached the top of a mountain, Pewds noticed some Alpacas and that one of them was a baby. Once they reached the neighboring mountain, Bengt and Sven watched as Pewds attempted to steal the baby, only for him to learn that stealing a llama isn't as easy as stealing a fox. (The parents actually noticed and followed Pewds.) They went onto a different mountain that was covered in snow, but all the other adult llamas followed him. Bengt watched as Pewds attacked them with snowballs he picked up from off the ground. One last thing Sometime later, Bengt walked through the forest with Pewds and Sven. For reasons unknown, the baby alpaca wasn't with them. Pewds stopped to destroy a skeleton attacking them, saying to protect Bengt at all costs, only for him to lose him a little later. But Pewds saw that he didn't wander far and realized that Bengt kind of missed his mom. Pewds told him he would be his mom as he went to sleep. The next day, Pewds noticed he was still asleep when the sun came up and fed him a bunch of berries in his sleep. He woke up shortly after. Pewds had one last thing to do before the epic adventure was over and saw a good opportunity when he spotted another wild wolf as it killed a sheep. He tried to tame it, but it went straight for Bengt with the intent to kill him, and Pewds ended up killing it, much to his disappointment. As Bengt went back to sleep, Pewds told him he'd protect him no matter what before he put him in a hole he dug in the ground, claiming it was the only way as he tamed Sven's BF. Pewds brought him out of the hole once it was safe. Just as Pewds decided to head home, he lost Bengt again but found him sleeping under a tree. Once he woke up, Pewds and his three pets headed back the way he came, and Bengt passed out again, making his habit of sleeping whenever he wanted to start annoying Pewds. All grown up The four encountered a shipwreck not far in the journey home, and Pewds decided to stop and explore it. Once they boarded it, Bengt became an adult, much to Felix's delight. Once they reached the boat he used to get to the neighboring mainland, Felix put leashes on Bengt, Sven, and Sven's BF, leaving them swimming behind the boat while he discussed how Dark Joergen would react to Sven having a boyfriend. A little while later, Bengt went home for the very first time and was introduced to Ulla Britta. The next day, Bengt ate the leash that was holding him to a fence post, which concerned Felix. He threw some cooked pork chop his way, and he dumped the leash in favor of the pork chop. Pewds then officially named Bengt and Sven's BF with name tags before he brought a random pig over to where, Bengt, Boat Turtle, Dark Joergen, Ulla Britta, and Unnamed Cat 2 were. After Pewds figured that everyone was there, Bengt witnessed Sven and Sven's BF get married and give birth to Svenson. In Part 28, Bengt got stuck in the boat that Boat Turtle was in. Pewds accidentally hit him while trying to destroy the boat, but he quickly apologized. After hitting the turtle as well, Pewds thought they were stuck forever, but he then pulled Bengt out with a leash. Bengt then fell asleep under a massive spruce tree. Pewds put a lantern next to him, but that caused him to wake up, so he removed it and walked away. Pewds then urged him to go back to sleep, only for him to try to give him an enchanted diamond sword moments later. Bengt was uninterested, but Pewds kept trying and trying until he realized there was a leash in Bengt's mouth. Pewds threw a porkchop his way and he spat out the leash as he ate the pork chop, finally gabbing the sword when he was done. Wanting to test if the enchantments on the sword worked with Bengt, Pewds sent three chickens his way. Bengt killed all three chickens in less than one minute and slept with the meat the last one dropped in his mouth. Later, Pewds realized that Dinnerbone was missing and asked a sleeping Bengt who left the gates open, but he got no answer. After some extensive construction on his new house, Pewds asked Bengt if he was right that it wasn't a bad start, but he fell asleep again. Pewds then built a snow golem in front of Bengt, thinking he would like it, waking him up in the process. Later, a thunderstorm came over Pewdiepie's house and Bengt freaked out as he ran around in Dinner bone's pen. Pewds assured him he was safe as he closed both ways into it. PewDiePie sees Bengt seconds before overthrowing The Council of Water Sheep. While PewDiePie and Flip Flop escape from the raging Council of Beet, Bengt is seen alive, although he earlier disappeared like everyone else. While Pewds was about to blow up Ikea Tower, he heard Svenson and realized that he, Bengt, Sven and Joergen #3 were hiding under it. When he was talking to his friends, The Council of Beet blew Ikea Tower up themselves. They all died but were reincarnated in an alternative save file and celebrated his 30th birthday. In Pewds' fever dream episode, Bengt was attacked and killed by Sven when Pewds accidentally hit him. He tried to stop the damage by making Sven sit but it was too late. Bengt was name tagged, but in later episodes the name tag disappeared, suggesting that possibly off-screen Bengt died and was replaced by an unnamed Fox in Part 28. This is denied by Pewds who said in a video that "name tags fall off all the time". In the latest episode, he has it back. Trivia *The video that he first appears in (Part 27) isn't the first time Pewds saw a fox in Minecraft. He and Sven briefly encountered a pair of foxes in Part 15 during their journey to the woodland mansion. *After Pewds secures him inside Dinnerbone's pen, Bengt isn't seen for the rest of Part 28. *Has 3 confirmed kills of chickens. **Bengt specializes in a lethal "backward attack" when hunting his prey. *Bengt likes to sleep under the spruce tree. *Bengt has wielded a heavily enchanted diamond sword and a totem of undying in the past. *He is possibly scared of thunderstorms. Gallery uq52uq1vrwf31.jpg|Pewds petting Bengt x2x2sy28qvf31.jpg|Bengt with Ake chasing down a chicken 1gjqwf9tplg31.jpg|Fan art of Bengt sleeping under a tree Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Allies Category:Animals Category:Foxes Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Alive Category:Reincarnated Characters Category:Vattenfarist